


Refugio para dos.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mind Palace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock está preparando algunas remodelaciones dentro de su mente brillante, algo que sea apto para dos…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refugio para dos.

Refugio para dos.

 

Las luces se expanden, y cada cierto tiempo el lugar cambia según él lo necesita. A decir verdad, en los últimos tiempos ha tenido que hacer muchas remodelaciones. Ampliado lugares que antes eran ínfimos, y desechado muchas cosas que, aunque guardadas bajo llave, sólo le eran lastre… basura.

Su precioso palacio mental, su lugar, su mundo.

Ese que había creado muchos años atrás, pero con otras finalidades, con otro propósito. Su hermano había sido el único en apoyarlo, el único al que le contó su intención, porque era el único que lo tomaba en cuenta.

Mycroft quizás era la única figura paterna que Sherlock tenía; tal vez, su hermano mayor en realidad significaba por completo su familia. Haciendo de madre y padre, al tiempo que a veces olvidaba ser sólo su hermano.

Pero Mycroft lo hacía todo bien, por ello él no tenía problemas con sus padres, como los tenia Sherlock. El niño era único, especial, y eso algunas veces podía significar más trabajo.

Su padre no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada, ya tenía un hijo que hacia lo que él quería; su madre tampoco quería encargarse de él… simplemente porque no tenía tiempo. Y Mycroft, bueno, a él no se le podía pedir más de lo que ya hacía.

Por lo que Sherlock se creó su propio mundo, su lugar en el, y determinó las cosas importantes que él quería tener allí. Por un tiempo Mycroft tuvo una habitación privilegiada, y cuando Sherlock se encontraba allí, podía seguir hablando con su hermano, aunque este se encontrara muy lejos acompañando a su padre.

Allí también había puesto una cantidad de libros que sabía, eran sus favoritos. Pero a veces no tenia control acerca de lo que guardaba, su mente mucha veces dejaba entrar cosas que no le alegraban, o que sólo lo herían, así que comenzó a poner puertas donde antes no las había, y llaves para mantenerlas cerradas.

Las palabras de su padre quedaron, sin embargo, detrás de una gran pared de ladrillos. No le llevó mucho levantarla, pero de vez en cuando, vagando por allí, se la encontraba… y aun se imaginaba estar escuchando la voz grave retumbar dentro de su cabeza.

Luego, poco a poco, el niño que necesita un lugar en el mundo comenzó a cambiar los libros de cuentos por pesados archiveros. Los veranos en el campo, por información criminal. Hasta que el cuarto de Mycroft también quedo empapelado con fotografías de escenas de crímenes de la última década.

Claro que Mycroft jamás lo supo, él ya tenía el puesto por el que su padre se había sentido tan orgulloso, y su madre lo había llamado el digno heredero Holmes.

Su hermano seguía importándole, pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado, mucho o poco… pero ninguno de ellos eran los mismos.

Y en el distanciamiento familiar, el peso de ser el indeseado le dio otro cuarto a su hogar. Allí guardó información, la que lograba quedar en su mente. De los efectos que causaban a su mente desbocada ciertos estímulos, ciertos estimulantes.

No fue lo mejor de su tiempo de recabar información, pero era grato sentir que a veces conseguía parar ese motor incesante dentro de su cabeza, que conseguía acallar las voces, y detener con fuerza el mundo exterior… aunque no pudiera encontrar nunca el limite.

Su mente siempre tenía vida propia, una voluntad que no siempre seguía a la suya, y cada vez necesitaba apagarla más, y más seguido… hasta que una noche su mente quedó en blanco.

Luego de ello, necesitó ocupar una habitación provisoria, una que rara vez usaba, así que movió cajas, y corrió muebles viejos, y simplemente se tendió a dormir. La dejó a oscuras, porque era así como a él le gustaba. O solamente lo había hecho para que contrastara con la sala blanca y aséptica de la clínica en la que estaba, porque según Mycroft, allí estaría bien.

Permaneció allí, aun incluso después de que su cuerpo abandonara esa clínica, aun cuando pensó que había echado a perder su cerebro definitivamente.

Pero no tardó mucho en salir, sintiendo cómo se le complicaba más el hecho de no tener qué hacer en esa vida. Esa vez, tapió la mayoría de las puertas, y levantó nuevos muros. Lo que había pasado, a excepción de algunas informaciones recopiladas e importantes… todo lo demás quedaba fuera de uso.

 

\---

 

—¿Qué se supones que estás haciendo? —Sherlock se quejó cuando la aspiradora, vieja y destartalada -por lo cual, muy ruidosa-, casi pasó por encima suyo.

John se creía muy gracioso al quitarlo de esa manera de su precioso ‘palacio’, pasándole la maldita máquina por encima de su cuerpo cuando estaba muy tranquilo.

—Limpio, Sherlock… ¿acaso sabes lo que es eso? ¡Qué vas a saber! —John también se quejó, bufando mientras seguía con su trabajo. Para él no era nada grato pasar su domingo haciendo todas las cosas de la casa mientras su compañero, participe del casi 100 % del desorden del departamento, sólo quedaba abstraído en su lugar de ensueños.

—¡Claro que lo sé, John! Estaba haciéndolo cuando me interrumpiste.

Los ojos grises se enfrentaron a los celestes en una lucha muda. Pero John no tenía tiempo para seguirla, si se retrasaba allí ya no podría salir a pasear como se lo había prometido a Sarah. No era una cita, más bien era una salida de amigos, pero no por eso debía llegar tarde.

—Claro que si, Sherlock. ¿Quieres que entre, y también te ayude a ordenar tu palacio mental?

Sherlock sonrió de lado, el sarcasmo era moneda común entre ellos, y una buena cuota al día en verdad ponía a ambos de muy buen humor.

—Por qué no… ¿Quieres que te consiga una falda y un plumero?.

Ok, quizás él se había excedido, viendo el color que había tomado el rostro del doctor, y al notar la forma en que había azotado la aspiradora contra el suelo alfombrado, luego de hacer rechinar sus dientes con fuerza.

John salió de la sala, murmurando cosas que no llegaron a los oídos del detective, pero aún así podía darse una idea muy segura de lo que decía el ex militar. Oyó la puerta de su habitación en el piso superior, y luego de unos minutos, lo vio volver a bajar las escaleras, haciendo sonar cada uno de los escalones.

—¿A dónde vas, John? —Preguntó, por el simple hecho de molestarlo. Era obvio que salía a dar una vuelta, tal vez a verse con alguna mujer que conocía de manera fugaz, nada de qué preocuparse realmente; sus noviazgos jamás duraban mucho, el mismo se encargaba de ello. En algunas horas estaría de vuelta, preguntándole si quería una taza de té.

Volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, adoptando su típica pose. Al poco tiempo volvió a perderse, recordó rápidamente donde era que se había quedado y hacia allá volvió.

 

\---

 

El nuevo lugar no era demasiado espacioso, porque él lo había querido así, sin embargo lo tenía todo, según donde mirara tenía la información más a mano. Una puerta a su derecha se abrió, y Sherlock se giró con una sonrisa en los labios.

“¿Volviste? Dime dónde pongo esto, porque en verdad no sé cómo es que haces para ordenar todo aquí adentro.”

John bufó volviendo dentro de la habitación, tenía en los brazos cajas de libros y archivos; el detective lo siguió aún sonriendo. En verdad no había hecho un mal trabajo, se dijo a sí mismo, cuando vio lo adelantado que estaba el trabajo.

“Te enojaste conmigo, ¿sabes?” Murmuró Sherlock, volviendo a revisar los archivos más viejos de los que ya estaban resueltos y cerrados.

“Que habrás hecho, Sherlock.”

“Te ofreciste para ayudarme aquí adentro.” Mintió con una sonrisa, pues no había sido del todo así el tema. “Y te pregunté si te conseguía una falda y un plumero, nada más.”

El John de su palacio se giró para enfrentarlo. A pesar de actuar igual al real, Sherlock a veces pensaba que ese reflejo del doctor le tenía aun más paciencia que el mismo John. Le sonrió de lado, aunque su labio superior temblaba levemente.

“¿De mucama?”

“De mucama francesa” Aclaró el detective, echándose a reír ante la mirada de su compañero.

“Eres insoportable, Sherlock.” Murmuró tratando de ocultar su turbación, pero al poco tiempo se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre que repasaba información guardada. “¿Por qué exactamente de mucama francesa?”

Sherlock se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

“He leído que es una fantasía común entre los hombres, no sé por qué.”

“¿Quieres representar una fantasía conmigo, Sherlock Holmes?” John comenzó a reír, y casi hizo que Sherlock, tuviese una severa combustión espontánea en ese mismo instante. “¿De verdad quieres verme vestido de mucama francesa?”

“¿Por qué? ¿Crees que pueda llegar a quedarte el papel?” Sherlock se recuperó rápido del bochorno inicial.

John volvió a reír, y esta vez, Sherlock lo acompañó.

El detective se sentía aliviado, como en muchos años no lo había estado. Generalmente, y en los últimos tiempos, su palacio mental sólo servía para guardar información, pero ahora volvía a ser su lugar… Aunque pareciera estúpido que se viera como el mismo 221B de la calle Baker, con John allí.

“Quizás debas decirle que ya está aquí. Al menos así sabría que no le hablas a la nada, cuando no estoy en la casa.”

“Si estás, John.”

“No lo estoy y lo sabes Sherlock. Pensé que eras inteligente. Luego te olvidas de repetir las cosas… y en verdad yo no soy ningún adivino.”

Sherlock se vio suspirando pesadamente, no era la primera vez que se lo recordaba, y de seguro tampoco sería la última. Siempre olvidaba ese simple detalle, seguía hablando con el John que había comenzado a tomar una parte de su palacio mental como suya -al igual que el John verdadero lo tenía en el apartamento-, como si fuera real y tangible.

“Haré una nota mental de ello. No te preocupes.”

“¿Y se supone que debo ser yo quien te la repita cada vez, que olvidas releerla?”

“Si vas a estar aquí y no hacer nada…”

John negó tratando de no hacer física su sonrisa, pero era obvio para él lo que Sherlock pensaba.

“Además, no me gusta repetir las cosas, John.”

“Si, ya lo habías dicho… en algún momento, creo recordar.”

 

\---

 

Cuando John volvió, antes de que comenzara a llover, casi sin previo aviso, Sherlock aún seguía tirado en su sillón. Revisó el lugar fugazmente, y a pesar de que seguía igual, había notado que al menos Sherlock se había molestado en ‘ordenarlo’ un poco… al menos las cosas que más a la vista estaban en el departamento.

La aspiradora que había dejado en medio de la sala ya no estaba, y los platos en el fregadero estaban en el seca platos, ya limpios. Los libros y papeles que habían cubierto la mesa en los últimos días estaban ordenados a un lado del sillón, en el suelo sí, pero ya no daban ese aspecto a campo de guerra.

Se sonrió de lado, no era algo raro… y había grandes posibilidades de que la señora Hudson haya subido luego de que él se fuera. Aunque no era lo más probable. Y eso sólo le dejaba como alternativa el hecho irrefutable de que Sherlock Holmes había dejado su precioso palacio mental para ‘rebajarse’ a realizar las tediosas tareas mundanas que él jamás realizaba… Claro, mientras él no estuviera allí para poder verlo.

—Pretendo seguir enojándome contigo, si eso sirve para que hagas algo, Sherlock. —Sonrió de lado, pasando junto al detective, y dirigiéndose a la cocina. —Bueno, al menos te has ganado una taza de té…

Sherlock no le contestó, ni John tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Tan sólo esperó en la cocina hasta que el té estuvo listo, antes de volver hacia la sala con ambas tazas. La tarde había sido tranquila, al menos para él, luego de dejar Baker Street… Únicamente le había incomodado cierto acercamiento íntimo por parte de Sarah, que no había sido simplemente ‘amistoso’; al parecer la mujer quería volver a intentarlo con él, pero por alguna razón, John no sentía el mismo deseo que ella en querer retomar su relación. Y quizás se lo había hecho entender muy duramente

Dejó la taza cerca de Sherlock, apenas sintiendo la respiración tranquila de este. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería ese dichoso palacio mental suyo… por mucho que Sherlock se lo hubiera explicado antes, aun no llegaba a entender del todo el mecanismo del mismo.

Tampoco podía imaginarse una forma específica de aquel lugar. Siempre que lo intentaba, veía kilómetros y kilómetros de estanterías tan altas que daba vértigo ver hacia arriba, repletas de libros antiguos y empolvados; archiveros y cajas y cajas con papeles, idénticas a las que plagaban su sala de estar cuando estaban en medio de una investigación. Un lugar en el que él de seguro se perdería.

—¿Acabaste de ordenar todo? —Preguntó con una mueca de burla que no acabó de cubrir del todo la taza de su té.

—Si te refieres a la información almacenada en mi palacio… si. —Sherlock abrió los ojos, sentándose en el sillón, para tomar la taza frente a él. Sin embargo, le bastaron sólo milésimas de segundos para analizarlo todo de John. Sonrió de lado, apenas una mueca visible, pero allí estaba. —Fue… ¿entretenido tu paseo? —Preguntó luego del primer sorbo, saboreando el gusto familiar de la infusión.

—Algo. —John respondió, sin intenciones de alargar más su comentario. Aunque eso era muy poco, aunque viniera de él, y sabia que si no decía algo más, lo haría Sherlock sin ninguna duda. —Estuvo bien, fué una salida de amigos… tomamos un café y recorrimos el centro comercial, nada más.

El rubio no perdió detalle del rostro blanco de su amigo, mucho menos cuando su sonrisa pareció ensancharse sin razón aparente para ello.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, Sherlock?

—Sarah ha ido mas allá esta vez… no es de sorprender, siempre fue la de tomar la iniciativa, ¿no es así? —Sherlock clavó sus ojos en los celestes del doctor. No le bastó que asintiera o negara, sabía que él jamás se equivocaba.

—Sólo somos amigos Sherlock, y como tales salimos… ¿Ok? —John se sentía nervioso, y por un momento tuvo el impulso de verse a sí mismo, para asegurarse que el detective no tenía nada que deducir de esa situación, pero él no era Sherlock, por lo tanto no sabía qué era lo que éste podía leer en sí.

—Tú y yo somos amigos, y no te llevo a verme cómo me pruebo la ropa, John… O te consulto acerca de qué perfume es el mejor para mí. —Sherlock se puso de pie, ante la clásica mirada del rubio; esa que le decía ‘¿cómo demonios lo sabes?’ —Está intentando reconquistarte, es obvio hasta para el hombre más ciego, querido John. Ahora…

Los ojos grises se perdieron, colgados en los celestes, apenas su cuerpo encogido un poco hacia el otro. John creyó que literalmente estaba leyendo la información que quería de ellos, y eso lo hizo sentir prácticamente desnudo, y altamente vulnerable.

—¿Ahora qué… Sherlock?

El detective se giró, altamente satisfecho por su deducción, pero no contestó nada, tan sólo devolvió su cuerpo al sillón, tras beberse lo que quedaba de su té.

John tuvo dudas en preguntarle, no sabía a qué conclusión había llegado. Él había sido claro cuando le explicó a Sarah que no quería nada más que una amistad con ella; quizás demasiado directo, pero no podía mentirle a la mujer que más paciencia le había tenido de todas sus últimas novias.

—Está bien, si no quieres seguir hablando… hasta mañana, Sherlock.

—Aún no son ni las siete, John. ¿Ya vas a ir dormir?

—Sí. Adiós, Sherlock.

—Adiós, John. —El detective no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Después de todo, él jamás se equivocaba, ya sabía que no se debía preocupar. John no estaría listo a dejar el apartamento que ambos compartían, aunque él pensara lo contrario.

Ese era su hogar, su lugar en el mundo… aquel en donde ambos habían encontrado a otra persona ideal para ellos.

Y así como el palacio de Sherlock, había sido su refugio de niño, y lo había vuelto a ser, luego de conocer a John… el 221B de Baker Street, era para ambos, su bunker, su atalaya, y su castillo… amurallados por fuera, con un verdadero hogar para ellos.

Si bien, Sherlock sabía que entenderlo podía llegar a costarle cierto tiempo a John, estaba dispuesto a hacerle reconocer con más rapidez las cosas si era necesario. Luego de conseguir a alguien como él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que quise hacer con este fic, solo sé que me gustó la interacción de Sherlock con el John de su palacio. El final está un poco traído de los pelos, ¿no?... al menos lo siento así. Espero en verdad que no sea así, pero bueno… para ser una historia simple y corta, no puedo pedir mucho más.


End file.
